Demons
by MarieBloom17
Summary: Some things Darth Vader was telling Padme about soon after becoming Darth Vader with lyrics from Demons by Imagine Dragons.


_"When the days are cold and the cards all fold_ _and the saints we see are all made of gold"_

It's done. I've destroyed the Jedi, those who are set above everyone else as an example of righteousness. what a lie they lived in. they believed they could end the chaos. peace is a lie. _"When your dreams all fail and the ones we hail_ _are the worst of all and the blood's run stale"_ It was not foolish to believe I could save you. there is no match to the power of the dark side. the Jedi are not what I thought they were. my life was turned upside down, but I should believe I will grow stronger for this. a sith thrives in the chaos.

 _"I wanna hide the truth. I wanna shelter you. But with the beast inside, there's nowhere we can hide."_ Somehow, I can't bring myself to tell you what I have done for you. you would not understand. but soon, you will find out what I have created. I only hope you will know it was necessary.

 _"No matter what we breed, we still are made of greed. this is my kingdom come. this is my kingdom come."_ Despite declaring to the world that I know no fear, I am afraid. so afraid. all humanity desires the power. all humanity knows the fear. it was foolish to believe I was different. but it is inevitable. I must succumb.

 _"when you cool my heat, look into my eyes. it's where my demons hide. it's where my demons hide. don't get too close. it's dark inside. it's where my demons hide. it's where my demons hide."_ You have loved me still even when you saw what my anger can become. but look at me, I am being consumed. pretty soon I will be destroying even what I love. you should probably stay away from me so that I cannot do that to you. my demons will escape.

 _"at the curtain's call, it's the last of all. when the lights fade out, all the sinners crawl."_ the show is over. brutal truth is facing me. I am a monster. the light is gone. the dark is here. but was this the right thing to do?

 _"so they dug your grave, and the masquerade will come calling out at the mess you made."_ they believe Anakin Skywalker is dead. And they are correct in a way. my identity as a human being is destroyed. it would have been worth if you still believed in me. I realize one day I will pay for this. karma is terribly real.

 _"don't wanna let you down, but I am hell bound.oh, this all for you. don't wanna hide the truth."_ I am falling into the abyss. at least you will be alright. in the end, that's all I truly care about. you must know this. you must believe me.

"No matter what we breed, we still are made of greed. this is my kingdom come. this is my kingdom come."

Despite declaring to the world that I know no fear, I am afraid. so afraid. all humanity desires the power. all humanity knows the fear. it was foolish to believe I was different. but it is inevitable. I must succumb.

"when you cool my heat, look into my eyes. it's where my demons hide. it's where my demons hide. don't get too close. it's dark inside. it's where my demons hide. it's where my demons hide."

You have loved me still even when you saw what my anger can become. but look at me, I am being consumed. pretty soon I will be destroying even what I love. you should probably stay away from me so that I cannot do that to you. my demons will escape.

 _"they say it's what you make. I say it's up to fate. it's woven in my soul. I need to let you go."_ they say to make your own destiny. it's not possible. inevitably, the cruelty of reality overtakes you. This desires for the darkness has always been here. there is nothing I can do about it. you must flee before my darkness overtakes you too.

 _"your eyes, they shine so bright. I wanna save that light. I can't escape this now unless you show me how."_ you are so beautiful. I don't think anything can change that. I do this so that you will be this way forever. I will be consumed. there is nothing I can do, unless you help me. but you are disgusted, and rightly so.

"when you cool my heat, look into my eyes. it's where my demons hide. it's where my demons hide. don't get too close. it's dark inside. it's where my demons hide. it's where my demons hide."

You used to love me even after you saw what my anger can become. but look at me, I am being consumed. pretty soon I will be destroying even what I love. you should probably stay away from me so that I cannot do that to you. my demons will escape.

\-- Thank you to Kian-Rai Delcam for the idea for this!

Also, there is a poll on my profile for a story on Percy Jackson and the Olympians where Luke Castellan survives TLO. please vote and tell your friends!!!

yes, shameless advertising.


End file.
